Mending
by Sophie6
Summary: Just some B/S fluff inspired by Potential.


Title : Mending  
  
Author : Sophie  
  
Disclaimer : Not mine  
  
Spoilers : Potential  
  
Summary : Inspired by my discussions with my friend Susanne about the hand holding between Buffy and Spike in the Potential teaser. Also an excuse to write a little post episode ficlet.  
  
Dedication : To Susanne, of course !  
  
Spike sat on the couch and closed his eyes, exhausted. The living room was miraculously empty. Not one Scooby in sight, not one potential Slayer, but he could hear giggles coming from upstairs.  
  
"Here. You must be hungry. You didn't take anything since this morning."  
  
He opened his eyes, saw Buffy standing in front of him with a mug in her hand. He took it, trying not to show too much he was moved by her gentleness.and the fact she had noticed he hadn't ate anything since this morning. Was she paying that much attention to what he was doing? The thought itself warmed him more than the hot blood in the mug.  
  
He took a sip.  
  
"Thanks. It's perfect."  
  
"Well, I know how to prepare it.from the time we were engaged," she added with a slight smile.  
  
He smiled back, marveling at the thought that they could joke and have a normal conversation in her house like two normal people. Especially since all about them was everything but normal.  
  
"Nice of you, Slayer."  
  
"It's been some time since you called me like that," she noticed.  
  
"Well, I've been watching you the last few days, training those girls.you're in full Slayer mode for the moment."  
  
"I have to. But not right now." He frowned.  
  
"I mean not right this minute. Here with you. It's not the Slayer, it's Buffy." He smirked.  
  
"Kind of a paradox, considering what I am."  
  
"Kind of normal, considering who you are," she corrected softly.  
  
Did she had any idea how much those words meant to him?  
  
"How are your ribs?" she asked, changing the subject. "And why didn't you let me look at it last night?"  
  
"Well, I didn't fancy giving a peep show to our potential birds up there. And I told you, it's fine. It just need some time, is all. I must be getting old," he joked, but she didn't smile.  
  
He sighed.  
  
"Buffy.it's just.it's too painful."  
  
"But you just said."  
  
"No, I mean, not physically. Buffy, Feeling your hand on me.even for a minute, it's too."  
  
"I understand."  
  
He gave her an unconvinced look.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. I feel the same way. When I touch you, it feels painful, but also so right at the same time. And the feelings are so overwhelming it just makes me stop breathing for a moment.when you held my hand last night, I.I kind of forgot we were not alone."  
  
She plunged her eyes into his sapphire ones, and they stared at each other for one intense moment.  
  
Then Spike suddenly got up.  
  
"Right. Let's not go there for the moment, ok?"  
  
"No,uh.ok. I mean, maybe when this is over."  
  
The minute after she was in his arms, locked in a passionate embrace. Immediately she put her arms around his neck, pressing herself tightly against him.  
  
"Oh God, Spike." she moaned when his mouth trailed on her jaw line and neck.  
  
In an instant she realized how much she had missed him, missed his touch, how close she had been to lose him, first by her foolishness then at the hand of the First Evil.  
  
" Buffy, we were thinking.oh my God! Sorry!"  
  
They froze, not moving. The person got back upstairs.  
  
"Which one was it?" Buffy asked against his mouth.  
  
"I think it was Vi."  
  
He felt her lips smiled against his own. Alright. They just had been caught in the act, and she didn't have a violent reaction, nor a shameful one. No, she was just smiling.  
  
"I don't think it's gonna be a huge shock for them anyway," she whispered.  
  
"I'm probably more shocked than they are, luv."  
  
Her hands were now on his waist, but he didn't mind anymore. She could put them everywhere on his body, if she wanted to.  
  
"So."  
  
She let go of him, took his hands in hers, entwining their fingers.  
  
"Are you gonna let me take care of you, now?" she asked softly.  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"And you'll take care of me too."  
  
"That I will, pet. Good and proper. Only not in front of the giggling lot upstairs."  
  
She grimaced.  
  
"Preferably not. Which means we'll have to be patient. And the next week are gonna probably be hectic, so."  
  
They looked at each other, conscious that their sweet reunion would have to wait. He caressed her cheek with his knuckles.  
  
"In the meantime, I've got your back, Slayer."  
  
"I know. That's how I know we're going to win."  
  
She put her head on his chest, and he gently massaged her back. They stayed like that in the middle of the living room, relishing in each other's presence and stealing a moment of comfort and peace.  
  
FIN 


End file.
